


Steel gets robbed

by DCButGayer



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 03:11:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCButGayer/pseuds/DCButGayer
Summary: John Henry has started to work on a new machine. He needssome help, thought.





	Steel gets robbed

    People who were really smart would sometimes get really weird hobbies. For example, John Henry´s new hobbie for the last 2 weeks was learning about the brain. He had read a shit ton of books about that. And now he was combining his knowledge of machines and brains to create a machine.

 “And what does that machine do?” had asked Natasha, his niece, observing him work on it while sitting on a table.  Natasha was a black teenager with dreads. John had taken custody of her after her father went to prison. She shared the hero alias Steel with John.

 The machine John was working on was a weird white helmet connected to a bed thingy.

 “Well. I am not sure. It is related to the brain, thought” said him, connecting the helmet to the bed thingy.

 “I. What’ You don´t know what it does? Y-you are the one who made it? What the hell” said Natasha.

 “Language” said John. Natasha left out a sigh.

 “Anyways, I have some ideas of updates to your suit, wanna hear about em?’” asked Natasha.

 “Of course” answered John. Natasha came off the table and walked to another room. John followed her. In the other room there was the updated suit, inside a glass cylindrical thing. It wasn´t complete, there were missing pieces and stuff. There were tables with tools and other stuff in the room. Natasha went to one of the tables.

 “Ok, so not only will I augment the resistance of the suit and the strength it gives u, I’ll also add a few features” said her. She took an small grey thing with the form of a triangle. It had a red button on it. “Using this, you can make the armor come to where you are. It´s still a work on progress. It will alert me when you use it”

 “I will start carrying it around most of the time” said John.

 She then proceeded to explain some of the technical details and stuff.

 

 

 “Hey, don´t forget that today your new assistant comes” said Lana, John´s fiancee, while entering the room John was in. John was again working on his machine.

 Lana was a white woman in her late thirties with long ginger hair, which ended in her shoulders. She used to be the superheroine Superwoman before losing her powers.

 “Ah’” he said, when he heard that, and then he remembered. Yes, today was the day his assistant came. He needed another one specialized in that type of stuff; he had been having trouble making the machine lately.

 “He should be here any minute soon” said Lana, and then left the room.

 

 Sometime later, he came. Phil Wormston, a middle aged white man with brown hair, 3 phds, worked as a neurosurgeon.

 He and John had talked a few times by skype before, and then the yhad decided that he had to come see the machine.

 “Welcome” said John to the man, while the other entered the room.

 “H-hello” said Phil. John pointed to the machine in the center of the room.

 “That is the machine. Any questions?”

 “Uhh, I would like to see the helmet more closely. Could you unconnect it for me?” asked Phil. “I don´t want to like, broke it accidentally”

 “Of course” said John, getting closer to the helmet. He didn´t notice Phil getting something out of his pocket. John started to unplug the helmet when suddenly, there was a great pain. He fell to the floor and the world turned black.

 

 

 John Henry came out of inconscience like a drowning person getting their head out of the water. He was in the floor, Phil´s legs were very close to him. He looked up and saw he was unconnecting the helmet.

 “Do not move” said Phil. John felt pain in the right side of his back, he probably had a burn there.

 “W-why did you do this?” asked John. “What is going on?”

 “Well, I want this, it seems like it could be useful. It´s not very deep you know” said Phil. John then remembered the thing in his pocket. The thing which would make his armor come there.

 “Is, is your real name even Phil?” asked John.

 “Hm? Not really, not really” said the man. “Why are you asking?”

 “Uh, you know” said John, putting a hand in his pocket. The man didn´t notice.

 “No, I do not know” said the man. John found the controller in his pocket. He was touching it. One of his fingers was over the button. He pressed it. “Hey, why do you have your hand in your pocket?”

 Then the armor came flying.

 It crashed against the man. Both of them impacted against the wall, creating cracks on it. The armor fell apart. And the man was hurt. There was a wound in his che- wait. Where those wires?

 The man got up. It touched it´s wound in its check.

 “This is very new technology, you know. I am not in any harm of being hurt, controlling this robot from another place. Where? There is no way you can find out?” said the man.

 “That… that is actually impressive. Did you make it yourself?” asked John, getting up from the floor.

 “Well, I mostly d-“ started to say the man, and then John ran to the armor room.

 He took the hammer that was there. It was hard to take without the armor, but he could do it. The robot entered the room.

 “Nice try, but you are going to die anyways. I was going to spare your life first, but I think im going to kill you n-“ started to say, when John attacked with his hammer. John was going for the head, but the robot dodged a little so he hit the shoulder instead. The robot´s arm fell off. “Fuck”

 John prepared to hit again, when the robot attacked. It was so fast John could barely dodge, but the fist of the robot still impacted on his stomach. The hammer fell off his hands.

 “That is what you deserve you piece of shit” said the robot, as john fell in his knees on the floor, with his hands on his stomach. “Now. Now I am going to fuckign kill you with this robot fist. And then take your ma-“

 Then the robot was hit in the head with a hammer. And then again, and again. And it fell to the floor, where it has spams for a few moments before getting totally immobile.

 John looked up. It was his niece, Natasha.

 “Well, I never imagined you would have to use the button so soon ykno” said Natasha. John got up and hugged her.

 

 A few hours later, the cops had come. John was tired after they asked him a lot of questions and invaded his lab.

 He was sitting on a chair in the armor rom, surrounded by a few police officers, when Natasha got close to him.

 “Hm. The armor was destroyed” said Natasha, letting out a sigh. “But, I also found out who sent the robot. It was Noah Kuttler, also known as The Calculator. I haven´t found him”

“Good. I will search for him later” said John. Natasha left the room.

 


End file.
